Koenisburg
Koenisburg is a large Gothic city in the western area of Westros of Central Britt Robertsonat sits on the Havrian Islands. Koenisburg is an independant city, but has over its history found itself falling into different camps of loyalty with their current loyalty being towards the Kingdom of Lucerne, of whom defended them heavily when they were nearly attacked by the Kingdom of Bolten. The city of Koenisburg has been known for its white gleam of which is caused by a historical use of white paint throughout the city as well as all buildings and walls using white marble which is found in abundance in the mountains nearbye. The city of Koenisburg is led by the Voice of the Dragon which is a religious position chosen based on the pious, honor, intelligance and kindness of the applicant. Called the four principles of Artese these are the principles that guide the city of Koenisburg. The current Voice of the Dragon is Britt Lancave, and she has proven herself a respectable commander that has gained the respect of the town around her. The recent influx of the Kingdom of Lucerne has brought the Orders of the Dragon in places of the town, and this has changed the town somewhat as for the first time they are being perhaps controlled by an external force. Koenisburg has grown rich in its history through the control of trade heading westward towards Italy from the regions of Westros and Croatia. This wealth though was controlled through the adoption of a very specific part of the Dragon Worship in which they believe that the Golden Dragon was the prime servent of God, and through his honor, and wealth distribution the city of Koenisburg is perhaps one of the most honorable, and middle-class cities in Europe. Geography History Early History Rise of the three Principles The Fourth Principle The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Goverment Voice of the Dragon The city of Koenisburg is led by the Voice of the Dragon which is a religious position chosen based on the pious, honor, intelligance and kindness of the applicant. Called the four principles of Artese these are the principles that guide the city of Koenisburg. The current Voice of the Dragon is Britt Lancave, and she has proven herself a respectable commander that has gained the respect of the town around her. The recent influx of the Kingdom of Lucerne has brought the Orders of the Dragon in places of the town, and this has changed the town somewhat as for the first time they are being perhaps controlled by an external force. See Also : Britt Lancave Britt Lancave is the daughter of Ordin, and Liala Lancave making her a member of House Lancave. Britt Lancave has one sibling in the form of Govin Lancave of whom is the heir of House Lancave and in this position leads the fleet of Koenisburg which is quite strong, but is mainly for defending their trading ships. Britt Lancave is a follower of the dominent Dragonoph form in Koenisburg in the form of Talvinism where in she has held her maidenhood for her life waiting for her husband and the day for this may come as discussions between House Lancave and the Kingdom of Lucerne are moving towards marrying her off. Britt Lancave was born the first child of Ordin Lancave and for this reason she spent nearly two years being the sole heir of House Lancave before the news of her mother's second pregnancy changed her future role. In this new role she would fashion herself the perfect desciple of the Dragon, and she would train herself in the use of fighting weapons, and this would continue to the point that she would take part in a tournament under the guise of a mystery knight. In the tournament she would fight competitor after competitor until she finished victorious, and when the King hosting the tournament asked what she wanted as a reward she asked to be knighted in the way of the dragon.Following her victory, and then being knighted she returned to Koenisburg where she would move to rise quickly in the cities Dragonoph Temple. In this way she would become over the course of several years one of the most senior members of the Council of the Dragon, and the right hand of the Voice of the Dragon. When the Voice of the Dragon died, there was little debate that despite her extremely young age she should become the next Voice of the Dragon, and thus in an intimate ceremony she became the voice of the Dragon at the age of nineteen. Demographics Points of Interest Bridge of Koenisburg Category:Independent City Category:Goths Category:Westros